The Nations and The Fans
by Magical-SandCastle
Summary: The nations are aware of all the fanons, head-canons, Oc/Canon Character shipping, shipping wars and other fandom related things. They're all sick of it; and now they want to teach some fans a thing or two. But there's these four kids... Brianna, Ina, Nadette and Alphonsus. This is what happened when the nations meets their fans.
1. How it started

**A/N**

Okay, so I was **_greatly_** inspired by a fanfiction I read that had to deal with the same thing. After the first chapter of the fic, a wild and crazy plot bunny attacked me while I was innocently fantasizing about my OTP. And I came up with this. All the credit goes to the talented author whom I got inspired from. I'll post the link and the authors' name when I find it again.

Summary:

The nations are aware of all the fanons, head-canons, Oc/Canon Character shipping, shipping wars and other fandom related things. They're all sick of it; and now they want to teach some fans a thing or two. But there's these 4 kids... Brianna, who never did anything to the fandom. Ina, who tries everything she can to please people by constantly changing her OC. Nadette, who is a weeaboo. And Alphonsus, who is those fan nobody wants get under their skin.

* * *

France and England were in their usual deadlock, starring each other down; neither of the two were winning. America was yapping about 'Globa-Man' and world peace. Japan was agreeing with every word that was coming out of America's big mouth; causing a rather large stress mark to appear on a certain hotheaded Swiss. Romano was shaking in a corner of the meeting room mumbling something about pedophiles and fan fictions of over-rated Spamano. And, you can only image what the other nations were doing in the room. Total chaos.

In a heated argument between Turkey and Greece, a high pitched screech rang throughout the meeting room. Causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Well, it took England and France a few seconds to react to the screech.

Italy, North Italy, shook violently in his chair next to his German friend. "G-g-Germany...!" his lips trembled non-stop causing Germany glance over at him. "Yes?" he hummed, sounding a little bored. He's used to a frightened Italy so this was no news to him. "Did you see a cockroach again?" he asked, looking at the ground around Italy and himself. Italy shook his head and trembled even more, tears freely raining out of his eyes. "Germany, I was looking through FanFiction and-" The Italian was cut short by the German, who was now beet red. "You did what?!" Germany exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table; which caused Romano in the corner to flinch and flip him the birdie. Austria, who was sitting next to Liechtenstein, sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Germany," he said in a indifferent tone, "I thought I told you to make sure Italy won't go back on that site. It's bad for his health." This caused Liechtenstein to look over at her 'brother'. She sneaks on the site every now and then. She's quite surprise people would 'ship' her with her beloved 'brother'. She never dared click on the rated M stories though. That might ruin her.

Germany shouted a response to Austria before focusing his attention on Italy again. "What was it about?" his voice was grim and tight. It wasn't his fault. He was trying his best to calm down. Italy couldn't form words at this point so he started to move his hands. Italian hand gestures is like a form of sign language for the Italians brothers. Romano caught sight of this from the corner of his eyes and shuffled a little closer to the crowd, avoiding a certain Spanish nation.

"He's saying it's about a fake poser nation dating both him and Potato Bastard number one." Romano groaned, standing next to Bulgaria. The east European nation glanced at South Italy then at North Italy before saying, "Well, it can't be that bad can it?" Romano laughed at Bulgaria's comment. "What are you saying?!" the Italian stopped crossed his arms, "Fanfictions like those only gets worse! Haven't you read a FanFiction before, bastard?!" Bulgaria was about to say something but Romania was just a nation away from him watching. Listening. Watching and listening. Oh god no.

Bulgaria choked on his own words and shook his head shyly. That was lie though. Bulgaria did read a FanFiction one time. He couldn't look at Romania straight in the face for a few months. "See! So you wouldn't know, idiot!" Romano yelled, pouting. "Hey, hey! Don't call Bulgaria a idiot!" Romania spoke up, stepping to Bulgaria's side. "He's more than a idiot! He's a idiot that beat your younger brother up with a stick!" the Romanian nation flashed a toothy grin at Romano.

China, who was rubbing his temples the whole time, sighed, "Guy, guys. Why do you guys even go on that site in the first place?" Taiwan was the first to respond. "Because of curiosity?" She glanced at Japan and blushed lightly. "Yes, yes... Curiosity..." her voice died slowly. Sealand crawled out from under the meeting table with Prussia and shouted, "I read one about incest! It was gross!" Prussia nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah! I mean like, why does West top?! The awesome Prussia totally tops!" Germany groaned irritably, "God..." Truth is, Germany also read a few FanFiction himself. Some of which he liked, but most were just 'not him'. "You know that one 'Scotland' someone made?" England asked out loud, fixing his jacket. "I don't get why people would pair me up with him. I absolutely hate the nation Scotland. I also don't get why they would 'ship' France and America with me. That's disgusting." his eyebrows scrunched up and so did his nose, "Eww, no." America's shoulder dropped and so did his face. "What are you talking about? Who wouldn't want to be shipped with the hero?!"

"Everybody wouldn't want to be shipped with you." Norway commented. Iceland tensed and tried his best to cover his face without it looking obvious. Norway reached his arm over and around his younger 'brothers' shoulders, forcing him closer to him. "I don't like the idea of Iceland being paired with Hong Kong." Norway said with a straight face, looking right at Hong Kong. Iceland blushed furiously, "Don't say things like that, Norway! It's embarrassing!" Norway ignored that and added, "I don't like him being paired with Turkey either." Turkey heard this and laughed, "I don't mind being 'shipped' with Iceland!" He turned his head and glared at Greece, "It's him I'm not okay with." Greece replied to that with a 'Same' before attacking the Turkish nation.

"You know what we should do?" Switzerland said, taking out a riffle. "How about we find those so call 'fans' and shoot them down like-" Liechtenstein grabbed onto his sleeve and stuttered, "B-but big brother, that would be inhuman. There are fans out there who are very understanding, nice and responsible for their actions."

"But, Liechtenstein. I don't..." he stopped himself from saying anymore. He can't let the other nations know he read a fan fic ONCE. "Let's take all the bad fans, and push them into another fandom!" Denmark announced, feeling like he accomplished something amazing. Belarus laughed at that, "Hah! And how are we going to do that?"

"I know what we can totally do! We can-" Poland pipped but stopped in the middle of the sentence due to his shyness. Everybody looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Poland just sat there on the table, awkwardly. He slowly got off the table and rubbed his arms uncomfortably. He shuffled a little closer to Lithuania, trying to hide behind him. "What Poland was going to say was ignore the whole thing and carry on like before when Hetalia wasn't as popular." Lithuania finished, stepping to his right; fully covering Poland out of everyone's sight.

"We can't continuing living like it didn't impacted out lives!" Seychelles raged. "I don't want to live with a bunch of hate on my shoulders and girls bashing my nation just because of that one game! It's... It...! I'm not a slut or a whore! I didn't even- I just can't!" she finished the sentence on the verge of tears. Belgium rubbed her back comfortably and sighed. "I agree. I have a lot of hate too. Most of the females nations do..."

France sighed sadly, "Then we have to do something. Not just the horrible fiction but also the hate and misunderstandings. I'm not a rapist..."

"And I'm not a Pedophile." Spain joined, sounding a bit down.

"I'm not a vampire!" Romania sang.

"Enough!" Germany shouted. "We have to take action!"

After a few hours of debating on what to do and deciding on how to do it without hurting any on the fans, the nations finally came up with a plan.


	2. Brianna Lewin

Brianna sat at her desk trying to come up with a good, exciting, interesting plot without making her Oc sounding like a Mary-sue. She groaned and took out her sketch pad, doodling a small doodle of the main Heroine of the FanFiction. She didn't look like a Mary-sue. Doesn't have the qualities of one either. But, Brianna was just too scared and worried about it. What if someone bashed her or put her Oc on FUCKYEAHSHITTYHETALIAOC? All the hate on make believe nations nowadays are hard and painful to handle.

"I can't. I won't. I need help. I'll post this issue on Tumblr. Yes. Tumblr. Tumblr is my friend. Tumblr is nice. Even though I only have one follower. Tumblr will help me. Tumblr is the way to go. Yes. Yes. Tumblr..." she was close to desperate at this point. She took out her laptop and started it up. Brianna signed into Tumblr and was about to type in a new post until a pop-up popped up. "What the...?" she mumbled to herself looking at the pop-up.

**_Become one with Mother Russia?_**  
**_- Da_**  
**_- Da_**

What kind of joke was this? Was this suppose to be a Hetalia Reference? If it was then it was working pretty well. Brianna squinted at the screen. Obviously there wasn't a 'no' button. How was she going to exit the pop-up? There was no exit button on the small window either. And she couldn't seem to click the window behind the pop-up. "Fine." she groaned angrily at the screen before she clicked on one of the 'Da's.

It sent her into a new window now. It was pretty plain but looks really professional. "A application..?" she whispered to herself. "Is this a... OC information fill-out..? Oh... Never-mind... Information about myself also..." she whispered to herself again. Whispering to herself was a small habit of hers that she was trying break.

Should I fill it out, she thought to herself, dammit. There's no exist button again. Gosh.

She was scared now. What if it's a hacker? Her parents will be so pissed. Or maybe it's a sex offender. She's over thinking now.

After filling out the app for herself and her Hetalia OC, she sent it away into the clouds.

* * *

The next morning during breakfast, Brianna was looking through the mail. She almost dropped her orange juice when she saw a letter addressed to her.

It was printed in really curly fancy cursive. Hetalia World Academy, was the title. _Is this a accepting_ _letter_, she thought. _This couldn't be. Hetalia doesn't exists_, she thought again; carefully opening the letter. _This is a dream. This is not happening. Why am I so happy? I'm suppose to be scare_, she bit her bottom lip. "Oh my gosh..." she breathed.

_**Dear, Brianna Lewin creator of Theresa Vieira, Corvale**_

_**You and your nation have been accepted to Hetalia World Academy.**_

_**We will be looking forward to seeing you there. Thank you.**_

_**From,**_  
_**The nations of Hetalia.**_

* * *

"But Mom!" Brianna whined, "I don't want to go there! It sounds like a school for preps and rich people!" Her mom, on the other hand, was reading the handbook of Hetalia World Academy. "Look, Bri," she pointed to a small paragraph talking about free lunch, "They have free food. And the classes are amazing! There's a lot of reading and literature classes though... But, you get to have your own dorm near the school. Isn't that great?" she continued reading on, nibbling on a small cracker. Brianna sighed, which sounded more like a growl than a sigh, and rubbed her eyes.

"But mom!"

"Don't 'but' me!"

"_**Mom**_!"

"Don't '_mom_' me either!"

Brianna gave a irritated discontented sound and slouched in her seat. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave all my friends here." she also doesn't want to go because this might all be a joke or something. Someone or some group must've planned this of something. This was not right.

Her mother sighed, stood then walked to her room and disappeared for a few minutes. Brianna stayed like that in her seat until the realization hit her. "Mom!" she screamed as she jumped to her feet, running into her room to see her mother folding a pair jeans before putting it into a black plaid suitcase. "You're going to that school. Period. Nothing else." her mother said placing a few panties into the suitcase. "Mom!" Brianna leaned into the doorway, "I don't wanna go!"

"Stop your whining. You're going. That's final. No more arguments." Brianna's mother snapped at her.

* * *

Brianna stood in the crowded airport, awkwardly rubbing her arm. Her mother really did force her to go to the school. Suitcase, backpack, clean panties and new school supplies.

"I hope the plane doesn't crash and kill other students and me while it does so or I'll haunt the living crap out of her.." she growled to herself, looking at her wrist watch for the time. "They'll be announcing the plane to Japan next... In about a few seconds. I better get in line." she mumbled, adjusting her backpack and pulled her suitcase into the line. Hopefully my passport isn't over due yet, Brianna thought to herself.

Once on the plane, she looked around. There were kids of all sizes, colors and backgrounds. But they had one thing in common. They all like Hetalia. Well, by the looks of it. They were all talking about the trip to Japan. Brianna took a empty seat near the back because they didn't give her a little ticket telling her where her seat was, so... Why not?

She hopes this doesn't turn out like those old cliché Shōjo manga or animes. She'll kill herself if that happens.

* * *

**A/N**

Well, this is obviously the second part of the FF...

Just a little heads up: there will be **no** shipping, pairings, or canonxOc. You guys will just have to deal, sorry. _Not really, though._


	3. Nadette Halls

She giggled to herself in a small school restroom stall. She scrolled down a bunch of requested drawn pictures of her OC, Aquia. Who is a beautiful teenage girl with long dark purple to mint green hair. She giggled to herself thinking of all the male Hetalia nations going all over Aquia. I'm going to ask this really popular artist to draw Aquia-chan, she thought smiling, she'll be wearing a French maid dress and France will be all nose bleeding and stuff.

The door leading into the restroom opening forcing her to cover her mouth and pressing her back against the wall of the stall, holding her breath. Oh my gosh, she thought excitedly, this is like a anime! She took easy breath, controlling her excitement. Doesn't she know she's suppose to be scare? No. Not for a weeaboo. She look at her phone and quickly typed down her situation just in case she writes a fanfiction.

"Nadette..?" someone called out. She sighed in relief. Thank kami-sama, she thought as she opens the stall door.

"Ellen!" Nadette smiled widely. "You scared the loving kuso out of me! I thought you were a shadow demon trying to find me and kill me." Her friend laughed awkwardly, "Okay? Well, school ended a few seconds ago. Let's walk home before your parents comes back from work." Ellen adjusted the backpack on her shoulder before continuing, "I don't want to get blamed on again. My parents flipped out when your mom called them." Nadette nodded her head, causing her curls to bounce lively. She loves that. It makes her feel like she's in a anime or a movie. "Let's go!" Nadette jumped, throwing both hands into the air which caused her small shirt to rise up; showing her stomach. Ellen looked away covering her eyes. "Geeze! Naddie! I how many times did I tell you to wear a bigger shirt?" Ellen turned around, trying to get the image out of her head. "But showing off your stomach is attractive!" Nadette pouted. Ellen was about to say something but she decided not to. There was no way to put what she as going to get though without it sounding offense or rude. "Whatever. Let's get home." Ellen sighed, walking out of the restroom.

Nadette skipped next to Ellen as they walked home. "OMG! EL! DID YOU HEAR WHAT HIMA-PAPA DID?" Nadette squealed. Ellen shook her head not bothering to look at Nadette. "WELL. HE DREW CHINA-NII AND RUSSIA TOGETHER!" Nadette squealed more. "IT'S SO KAWIE!" Ellen nodded her head with a small 'Mm-hmm'. The plump one of the two pouted, "EL! Aren't you listening to me?!" Ellen nodded and looked at Nadette from the corners of her eyes. "Yeah. You were saying something about..." she thought a second, "Hetalia?" She sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "Listen, Nad. I'm not really interested in Hetalia or anime at all." Its's true. Ellen's not interested in anime at all. She likes Homestuck. Well, not Homestuck. She doesn't read web-comics or anything of the likes. She only hangs out with Nadette because she has no-one else to hang out with.

Nadette pouted, "I know, I know!" she leaned back and crossed her arms while walking trying to look like she's in a anime. "Well, your house is only a few minutes away. Don't get lost like last week. Your parents will cut my head if that happens again." Ellen said before walking to her home. She gave a wave to Nadette which Nadette returned adding a over exaggerated wink.

* * *

Nadette flopped on the couch, instantly going on the internet. Homework and wait, she thought; I need to check my Tumblr, deviantart and fanfiction.

She opened GoogleChrome and logged onto Fanfiction. "What's this kuso?!" she screamed when a pop-up came to her screen. No exit nor can she click on the window behind it, the same case as Brianna.

But, seeing that the question was something [1] Russia always says, anger turned into excitement. She quickly clicked on a 'Da' and willingly filled out the app, missing no details whatsoever. She reread the OC section over and over, adding new things making her OC seem prettier, more petite, and more tsundere. When she was satisfy with her OC's information she sent it.

"I can't wait!" she squealed, hugging a pillow to her chest. "I'm going to Hetalia World Academy!" This was all too unreal for her. She feels her very much wanted anime life is coming true. There will be boys falling head over heels for her and there will be magical girl transformations; and you can't forget about the school uniforms.

* * *

"MUMMY, PAPI." Nadette bounced happily in her seat on the couch. "I'm going to be in a anime! I sent a app to Hetalia Academy!" she tried her hardest to hold in a pig-like squeal. Her mom smiled, "That's good to hear, Nadette. But, we told you million of times that animes doesn't exists." Her dad, on the other hand, laughed in a full-hearted manner. "Dear, she might just be changing the name like she did last time. Maybe it's a real school. Think of all the career choices that will be open for Nadette." he said as his laughter creased. The mom pondered on this for a few more seconds before sighing and nodding her head. "Okay." she said tiredly.

* * *

Nadette stretched in her bed before sitting up. She sighed happily and got out of bed, going over to the window. Taking the thin fabric with both hands and pulling it apart, she opened the window and screamed at the top of her lungs, "I'M GOING TO BE IN A ANIME!"

After quickly getting dressed and putting a bright pink tutu on, she raced downstairs. She stopped at the foot of the stair to catch her breath before going into the kitchen. "Naddie, a letter came in today for you." her little brother said, handing a yellowing envelope to her. Nadette thanked her little brother in broken Japanese before taking the letter.

She squeaked and carefully removed the letter that was inside the envelope.

"What does it say?" her little brother asked, getting on a stool. Clearing her throat, she read the letter.

"Dear, Nadette Halls creator of Angelica Voileta Tirranna.." she took a breath, "You and your nation have been accepted to Hetalia World Academy." she held in a squeal, "We will be looking forward to seeing you there. Thank you. From, The nations of Hetalia!" She bit her bottom lip and fangirled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING FOR REALS?!" she checked her pulse and slapped herself. "It's for reals." her little brother said stuffing pancakes into his mouth.

"LUKE." Nadette clenched the letter tightly in her hand. "Call the school." Before her little brother could even ask why she said, "I NEED A WHOLE ENTIRE DAY TO GET READY FOR THIS!"

* * *

The Californian sunlight beamed through the large windows in the airport. "Okay, Nadette. Remember, don't get in trouble with other students and with the teachers okay? Your father and I don't want to go all the way to the academy and pick you up..." her mothers voice was drowned out when the announcer gave the call that the the plane to Japan was leaving soon. Nadette made a mutated alien like snorting sound. "I got it, Mommy!" she giggled uncontrollably. "I have to get on the plane before it flies off!" Her mother sighed but smiled. "Okay. Call us when you get there." Nadette nodded before running off into the crowd.

* * *

When Nadette stepped into the plane the first thing that caught her eyes was the amount of girls in the plane. There were only a handful of males. But there was one girl who stuck out just a bit. She sat way in the back, reading a book.

_She looks like a mean person_, Nadette thought. She looked over to her right and spotted a group of about 7 people wearing the same fashion tastes as her. Sucking her breath, she bravely walked over the group and quickly became friends with them.

* * *

A/N

I wrote this really _half-assed_. I got so bored in the middle of it. Sorry if it was slow.

[1] The "_Become one with mother Russia_" thing actually came from Belarus. Meaning, Belarus said it _first_; and there are no evidence of Russia **ever** saying that in the _manga_ or the _anime_, as far as I know. The fans just took it and made Russia say it, giving him the impression of a "Psycho Rapist" and "Manic Murderer". And it stuck to him. So when ever Russia 'says' _Become one with Mother Russia_, remember he _**never**_said it. It was Belarus who always said it. She said it to other nations. Not Russia. Russia never wanted it. Only Belarus. Yeah. Think twice before you make Russia say that. **HETALIA RESEARCH IS IMPORTANT, HETALIANS. REMEMBER THAT.**


	4. Ina Matsumoto Bonnette

Ina pulled the curtains apart, letting the sunlight flood into her pastel walled room. The light bounced off the greatly influenced French style bedroom. She sighed and walked over to her daybed before sitting on it. Mom and Dad aren't home yet, she thought to herself; opening and starting her laptop. And the maids are all to busy to spend time with me, she sighed but smiled a little when the laptop was fully started up. "I wonder how many people followed my blog..." she wondered quietly to herself, logging on.

She gave a sound of surprise when a pop-up popped onto her screen. No exit button and couldn't click on the window behind it; same case as Brianna and Nadette. Ina read the question quietly to herself. "Well, there's no 'no'..." she moved her cursor to a 'Da' before clicking, "Wouldn't hurt to become one..."

She filled out the app and sent it away right when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." she called to the person, quickly closing her laptop and pushing it under the pillows on her daybed. "Miss Matsumoto, your father is home." said the maid after she bowed. Ina smiled and nodded her head. "Great! I need to talk to him about a few things! Thank you for telling me." Ina smiled, bowing to the maid before leaving.

* * *

"Dad, dad!" Ina called his name running down the hall, dodging maids and a small group of playing puppies. She made a sharp turn and ran down the stairs. She jumped off the last three steps and ran into the large living room. "Dad!" she smiled widely seeing her father take of his business jacket and putting it on the arm rest of a love seat.

"Hey!" her father greeted opening his arms for her to jump in for a hug, which she did. "Dad, dad, dad, dad!" she repeated quickly trying to think of something to say. "Whoa, whoa, kiddo. Calm down. What is it?" he laughed, mussing the hair on top of her head. "Is it okay if I go out with my friends for the day? There's no school today!" she jumped happily. "We're going to feed pigeons in the nearby park!" Ina's dad chuckled but nodded his head. "Okay. But don't waste your yens on anime collectibles and mangas okay?" he reminded her, raising a brow. She nodded her head and gave a two finger salute, "Yep, yep! I got it!"

* * *

Ina woke up the next morning by a maid pulling the curtains back and the other giving her a letter. Ina sat up in her bed and took the letter after she thanked both of the maids.

"Your Father and Mother left for work early today, Miss Matsumoto." said the maid who gave her the letter before leaving the room and closing the door behind her as she did so. Ina yawned and put on her glasses before reading the address of the letter.

Her heart almost stopped when she read the fancy curly cursive. Her hands shook with excitement when she attempted to open the letter.

_**Dear, Ina Matsumoto Bonnette creator of Blake Whilton**_

_**You and your citizen have been accepted to Hetalia World Academy. **_

_**We will be looking forward to seeing you there. Thank you. **_

_**From,**_

_**The nations of Hetalia.**_

Ina had to cover her face with a plush pillow to drown out her squeals and rolled around her bed.

* * *

"Mom, Dad," Ina broke the silence at the dinning room table, "I got accepted for a high class academy." Her dad almost did a spilt take. "A high class academy?!" the mother exclaimed dropping her chopsticks. "Yeah! Sent in a application and they accepted it." she took a sip of water before continuing. "There's free food, a dormitory, and literature classes. I'm guessing it's a academy for writers of all types. There's other stuff too, but writing seems to be the main subject."

"If it's a high class academy then you're going." her mother said putting her hands together, smiling. Her father agrees to this, "Yeah. This might be your calling. You do write a lot of those things call 'fan fics' and you have that one blog on tumblr. It might help you."

"You guys are okay with this right?" Ina asked again. "You'll contact my friends parents and tell them I'll be gone right? So they won't worry?" Her parents nodded their heads. "Yeah. You're our only child. Of course we'll do that, darling." her mother smiled. "Oh, and the bus leaves tomorrow." Ina added.

* * *

Ina folded her sweater neatly before putting it into her suitcase. What if the people at Hetalia World Academy are mean, she worried, what if the Academy is fake? "No, no..." she said to herself, going to her closest and taking some tops from the hangers. I'll meet new people. Nice people, she tried to smile for herself, yeah.

She sighed and carefully put some boots and uggs into a smaller suitcase. What if it is a joke, she worried again, what if I show up and it's actually a dump there and... People laugh at me, she bit her bottom lip, I'll had to move to another part of Japan if that happens. "I... I'm going anyways." Ina said to herself confidently. "Miss Matsumoto, who are you talking too?" a maid asked, placing some neatly folded towels and skirts on Ina's bed. Ina quickly turned to the maid and blushed. "Nothing, nothing." she said a little quick, "I was just singing a little song. That's all..."

* * *

Once at the airport, she went through all the things she needed to go through before getting on the plane. Ina looked over the few people that were in the same plane as her. There was a short slightly plump brunette sitting with a few people that has the same fashion tastes as her. And there was a lone girl sitting way in the back looking out the window boringly.

Ina thought it would be the safest to sit where there aren't was many people. And so she did. Next stop is Britain.

* * *

**A/N**

THANK YOU FOR THE EVER FIRST REVEIW ON THIS STORY. IT GAVE ME STRENGTH AND COURAGE TO POST THIS CHAPTER.

Thank you very much, Animefreak1400.


End file.
